It is desirable for a light source, such as an LED (light emitting diode) light source, to illuminate an area uniformly and with even power distribution. Uniformity and power distribution of the illuminated area are measured across a viewing axis, or axial center, of the illuminated area. Uniformity exists where the illuminated area exhibits spectral continuity, or minimal to no color separation, over the viewing axis. Color separation occurs when the color temperature varies in the illuminated area, resulting in variations in color over the viewing axis. Even power distribution is present where the illuminated area has a consistent distribution of optical energy over the viewing axis, resulting in consistent brightness in the illuminated area.
Conventionally, the LED light source is placed in a reflector such that the reflector distributes the light emitted by the LED light source. However, achieving spectral continuity and even power distribution over the viewing axis with a reflector is no easy task. Conventional reflectors attempting to achieve spectral continuity and even power distribution have many shortcomings. In some conventional reflectors, the reflected light follows unequal optical path lengths, thereby causing noticeable color separation over the viewing axis. Other conventional reflectors, such as those having a metalized surface or total internal reflection (TIR) optics, create an illuminated area with an uneven distribution of power. Such conventional reflectors create the illuminated area with a bright center and a relatively dimmer outer region, or vice-versa. The uneven distribution of power in such conventional reflectors further worsens the color separation. Furthermore, other conventional reflectors require additional features and parts, such as highly textured surfaces, polished surfaces, coated surfaces, and/or complex optics, such as filters and diffusing lenses/films. Such additional features and parts incur additional cost and nevertheless cause a significant loss of optical energy at the illuminated surface.
As such, there remains an opportunity to provide a reflector that overcomes the aforementioned obstacles.